Drunken Antics
by setsuko teshiba
Summary: All of the sudden, the room became quiet. The only sound you’ll hear is Hibari swallowing the sake until the whole bottle became empty. Ryohei then put the bottle down and grinned, thinking that he has subdued the “great beast”. ONESHOT DinoxHibari


**A/N: This story was inspired by the discussion my friend, Rin and I were having in Yahoo Messenger. We suddenly had this random thought on how Hibari would look like if he's wearing a kicked-puppy dog look xDDDDD. That's when I got this plot stuck in my head. And so here I am with this fanfiction. SO RIN I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!!! IT'S DEDICATED TO YOU!!! Hope you guys like it too! x3 *my gawd. The two sentences rhyme***

**DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. IF I DID, EXPECT A LOT OF DINO X HIBARI FLUFF xDDDD.**

**WARNING: Hibari will be very OOC in the middle of this story. If you don't want to read about him acting like some uke please click the "Back" button on the upper left corner of the web page.**

~o~

The battle against Byakuran has finally ended. The Vongola the Tenth and his guardians, along with the other allied families were able to prevent the Millefiore family boss from obtaining the "ultimate power". And thus, their purpose has been fulfilled and they were finally able to come back to their own era. In celebration of their victory, a party was organized in the sushi restaurant of the Yamamoto family.

Laughter filled the whole room as Tsuna tried vainly to make Haru loosen her grip of death on his left arm while trying to frantically explain to a giggling Kyoko that they were not together. A vain popped out of Gokudera's head as he roughly stood up from his seat in front of Tsunayoshi.

"Let go of Juudaime, you stupid woman!"

"STUPID?! Who are you calling stupid?" Haru practically screeched.

"You! of course. Or is your brain too small to comprehend what I just said?!" Gokudera shouted back as thunders started to come out of the two's eyes.

"A..ano, Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan, please sto-"

Hibari kept on rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb as he blocked out the voices of the herbivores as they continued their pointless bickering. He glanced at Tsuna who is trying to appease his two friends before turning his attention on the glass of water held by his other hand. Seriously, if it weren't for the baby, he would have bitten them to death the moment they made him sit with a _**crowd**__. _His mood darkened as he saw Reborn glance in his direction from Bianchi's lap and smirked.

"Ne Kyouya, lighten up! You guys just saved the world from being destroyed by Byakuran's horrid taste in uniforms. You should be happy, not trying to kill your family with that glare." Dino said to his former pupil while swinging his arm around Hibari's shoulder to draw him closer. The 22-year old mafia boss obviously had a little too much to drink judging from his mannerism and the amount of sake bottles in front of him. Out of nowhere, Lambo suddenly jumps down the table and knocks down Hibari's plate of sashimi, spilling its contents on the owner's lap thus staining his uniform. "Hehe! Lambo-san will eat all that he can from this plate!" said Lambo, indicating the large plate of sushi he was carrying on top of his head. "Lambo! That is for everyone. You must share!" I-pin said back before using her Gyoza-Ken on him. Unfortunately, Lambo was able to dodge her technique and consequently hits Hibari's glass of water off his hand, towards his white polo. Dark clouds were by now, forming above Hibari's head and the people in the table quickly moved away from him. Hibari then smirked and everyone cringed at the impending danger.

"K..Kyo-s….san.." Kusakabe called out from the _far_ corner of the room as he tried to calm the chairman of the Discipline Committee while knowing that going closer to Hibari will result to nothing but excruciating pain at the moment. Even Hibird knew this for he suddenly came out of Hibari's breast pocket and flew towards the sushi counter. Hibari then stood up, taking out his tonfas from god-knows-where, and glared at everyone in the room.

"I'll bite you all to-"

"LIGHTEN UP HIBARI!!! INSTEAD, DRINK THIS TO THE EXTREME!!!!" Ryohei shouted with much vigor as he practically shoved a bottle of sake at Hibari's face.

"Onii-chan!!! He's underage!!!"

"I don't know whether he's brave or if lawn-head is just stupid."

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Hahaha! So what game are we playing now?"

"Shut up baseball idiot!!!"

"Hehe! Lambo-san will also drink sake!"

"No Lambo-chan! It's bad for your body!"

"Lambo! You must behave!"

Hibari's migraine intensified as the people around him all talked at once. Taking advantage of Hibari's sudden lack of guard, Ryohei quickly grabbed the nape of his neck and chugged down the contents of the bottle in his hand into Hibari's mouth. All of the sudden, the room became quiet. The only sound you'll hear is Hibari swallowing the sake until the whole bottle became empty. Ryohei then put the bottle down and grinned, thinking that he has subdued the "great beast". With Hibari's hair covering his eyes, they couldn't see his expression Everyone else gulped, waiting for his wrath to be displayed towards the Guardian of Sun. Hibari then suddenly hiccupped…..and giggled.

"O_O"

"Hi…Hibari-san? Are you alright?" Tsuna asked thinking that Hibari finally snapped. He lifted his head and smiled brightly, while everyone in the room waited for the impending apocalypse. HIBARI KYOUYA DOES **NOT** GIGGLE AND SMILE! It was like some unwritten rule of nature. They watched Hibari sway on his feet before looking at Kusakabe for an explanation.

"Kyo-san can't hold his alcohol, and he usually…" Kusakabe discontinued as they all watched Hibari stagger towards the only remaining individual sitting on the chair of their table who was staring at Hibari like some deer caught in headlights. "Kyouya?!" Dino exclaimed as the said teenager placed himself on the his lap and wrapped his arms around Dino's neck. Dino then turned red and flailed his arms around in an attempt to escape the drunken Guardian of Cloud. But as we all know, the young Cavallone Family's boss is pretty much useless without his loyal subordinates around. So instead they both fell on the floor and ended up in a compromising position with Hibari on top.

"Ne, Dino…" Dino's face turned tomato red as he noticed Hibari's half-lidden eyes, and flushed face. "will you give me some?"

"Kyaaaa!!! No!!! This is sinfull. But…kyaaa!!!" *thud*

"Haru-chan!!!"

"O...OI!!! There's blood coming out of the stupid woman's nose!"

Hibari then pouted. His eyes suddenly seem big and watery to Dino as they ignored the commotion going on in the room. Hibari then leaned towards face and licked the shell of his ear. "So you _won't_ give me some?" he whispered dejectedly

"A…ano…Kyouya, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying. Besides your underage so no matter how much I want to, we ca- OUCH!!!!!" Dino suddenly screamed as Hibari bit him hard enough to draw blood on the juncture of his neck before loosing consciousness.

"Whenever Kyo-san is drunk, he bites people enough to draw blood before falling asleep. I believe it was what he meant by _giving him some._ He meant giving him some blood." Kusakabe said to the confused people who turned to look at him for explanation **(1)**.

"Ano…is that even normal?" Tsuna asked, a bit weirded out by the turn of events. Reborn then walked towards Dino and said in an amused tone: "Dino, I never knew you were a pedophile. You should be ashamed. You fantasize about a minor."

"AHHH!!! Dino-san likes Hibari-san???"

"CHIGAO!!! I…well…I…"

*Hagi* "You're a homo?"

"When were you revived you stupid woman?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUPID?!"

"Maa, this is a really fun game"

"Pedo…pedo…" (A/N guess who that was. I'll give you all a hint, he's yellow… xDD)

"Dino-san…" Dino turned to see Kusakabe engulfed in a fiery determination while cracking his knuckles with the rest of the Discipline Committee behind him. "I will not let you taint Kyo-san's innocence."

"REBORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~o~

Elsewhere, Reborn was sitting in the basket of Bianchi's bicycle. "Mada mada Dino."

**OWARI**

~o~

**(1)- I actually got that idea from the manga TOTALLY CAPTIVATED. xDD The seme in that manga bites people whenever he gets drunk and only stops after he draws blood. **

**Please review!!!! **


End file.
